


I'd Be Lost Without My Co-Pilot

by spatialsoloist, Voodooling



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mandatory Jaeger Pilot AU, There is jam involvement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spatialsoloist/pseuds/spatialsoloist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mycroft's insistent harassment, Sherlock finally relented and agreed to have another pilot help him operate his old Jaeger after a previous battle nearly wrecked the two of them. After all, solo operations only made you ill and ended badly, unless the Kaiju got you first.</p><p>Sherlock's not exactly sure who he expected to come out drift compatible with him, but he couldn't ask for anyone better than John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be Lost Without My Co-Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Sam made a fantastic edit and I wrote a really short something to go along with it.
> 
> Imagine the levels of sass going on while fighting Kaiju between them though.
> 
> "Oh my god, look at the size of that Kaiju's nose-"
> 
> "Gay."
> 
> "Not now, Sherlock, damn it."
> 
> "Well, you know what they say about big noses."
> 
> "Oh god."

When Mycroft said that they’d managed to fix up his old Jaeger, Sherlock didn’t expect to see the giant machine to look so… _fixed_. The once-missing left arm, the banged-up hull and the shattered visor was gone, now replaced with a shiny new body plate, brand new limb and even a smoother, more resilient shade. It was a very surreal to take in the new look; it was as though his Jaeger had never seen battle.

"Well then," he murmured, running a hand over the new paint job as a grudging sense of approval surged through him. “She looks good as new."

"Yeah, well, she’s been through a hella lot," Molly sighed, planting a hand on her hip. “We did our best."

"Were the new pilot suits your idea too?" Sherlock asked, lifting an arm to check out his new uniform. The joints moved smoother than his old one, and it felt lighter as well.

"Uh, yeah, the suit re-design was my thing," Molly smiled, blushing a bit. “New streamline technology makes it easier for full-body movement and the material’s got an new microscopic air-pocket feature incorporated, so if a pilot fell out of the Jaeger it’ll make swimming easier."

"Interesting," Sherlock muttered, wandering into the cockpit. “Let’s hope my new co-pilot can swim, then."

"I’m sure he can," Molly said nervously. “Uh, I hear you’re not too happy about the new arrangement…?"

Sherlock snorted derisively. “I was doing perfectly fine on my own, and so what if a few solo trips in the Jaeger will be a little damaging in the long run? The chances of my dying when I go out to fight Kaiju are higher than me getting radiation poisoning."

Molly’s face had paled terribly when he’d said that, but she clenched her jaw and gestured awkwardly towards the control room. “Um, I think I’d better help Lestrade and Sally with their Jaeger’s reboot, then. Be careful with the new guy, okay? I doubt he can handle all your sass."

"On the contrary," a voice sounded from behind them. “I’m quite certain I already know how big of an arse this guy is, so I think I’m good, thanks."

Molly squeaked in embarrassment and bolted while Sherlock whirled around, hardly daring to believe it, but there he was, Captain John Watson, outfitted in the new suit, helmet in hand, wearing a small smirk on his face. Against his will, Sherlock could feel his own lips tugging upwards into a smile as well.

"Why am I completely unsurprised that you’d be the one to be drift compatible with somebody like me?"

"I don’t know," John shrugged. “I bet you’d already hacked into Mycroft’s files and saw my application come out on top before I got the news."

"What makes you say that?" Sherlock asked, unable the keep the full-fledged grin off his face as he began to suit up and strap in, the motions flowing fluidly like a second nature.

"Well," John mused as he tapped the start code out on the control panel. “For one, the minute I heard you’d renamed your Jaeger _Jammy Danger_ I knew it was fucking jackpot."

Sherlock laughed. “Don’t dis the jam?"

“ _Never_ dis the jam."

**_Two pilots engaged in Neural Bridge. Ready to activate the Jaeger in 3, 2, 1…_ **

[Voodooling's Johnlock Image](http://voodooling.tumblr.com/post/57300205919/spatialsoloist-voodooling-sherlock-pacific)


End file.
